DelugeRPG Wiki:FAQ
'' Also see Less FAQ'' Frequently Asked Questions can be found here with answers from the creator. If you have any more questions that aren't below or are not answered, you can check here or asks Admins who knows much about the game. What is DelugeRPG? DelugeRPG is an online game where you can catch pokemon, trade them and even battle them against other players. How much does it cost? Nothing! The game is absolutely free to play. Will my personal information be visible to other players? Nope. We use your email only in case you forget your password and want to recover it. What are the basics I need to know to play the game? When you start, you're allowed to choose a starter Pokemon. To get more Pokemon, simply move around on one of the maps until another one appears. You can battle this Pokemon and try to capture it. If you capture it, it will be added to your team and you can use it to battle other people and catch more Pokemon! Where is the Pokemon Center? How do I heal a pokemon after battle? There is no Pokemon Center in this game. All your pokemon are automatically healed after a battle. When I try to login, I keep getting a message that 'your session has expired'. This site uses cookies to login to the game. If the 'Session Expired' page always appears when you try to login, this means cookies might not be enabled on your browser. You can check if your browser is accepting cookies from us here. Change your cookie settings to accept cookies and this problem should go away. If the above doesn't work, try this. If neither work, we suggest you upgrade your browser to the latest version. What are the differences between Normal, Shiny, Dark, Shadow, Ghostly, Metallic and Mirage Pokemon? Dark pokemon have 25% more attack power. Shiny pokemon have 25% more health. Ghostly pokemon can scare the opponent. (this is similar to flinching) Metallic pokemon are immune to status ailments (e.g sleep,burn,freeze, poison etc.) Shadow pokemon disable the ability of Metallics and Ghostlys. (i.e, Ghostlys cannot make Shadow pokemon flinch. Shadow pokemon can cause status ailments to Metallics pokemon). Normal pokemon do not have any special ability. The ability of Mirage pokemon changes depending on the opponent's type. 20% more attack against Dark. Gains 20% HP against Shiny. Copies the ability of Ghostly and Metallic pokemon when fighting against them. On facing Shadow pokemon, it transfers all its ailments to the opponent (if your pokemon is poisoned, it heals itself and poisons the opponent). And finally Mirage pokemon lose 10% health against normal pokemon. Here is their order from the most common to the rarest: (Most common) Normal -> Metallic,Ghostly,Shadow,Dark -> Shiny,Mirage (Rarest) (The ones grouped together have the same rarity) Why do Mirage Pokemon have a weakness? This was added with the Live Battle in mind. It creates a kind of rock-paper-scissor effect, where no one type is the best. What matters is how and when you use them. How do I catch legendary Pokemon? Once you beat the gyms and elite four of a particular region, you can find legends of that region randomly appearing on all maps. Beat all gyms,elite four and dojos to unlock all legendaries. Do note that legends are pretty rare when compared to normal pokemon, so they will not appear all the time. Also, you can catch only one Legend of a particular type. Example: you can have a metallic suicune and a shiny suicune. But not two metallic suicunes. Not sure which pokemon is a legendary? Check the legends page on our wiki I defeated a legendary pokemon instead of catching it. Will I be able to catch it again? Yes, you will be. But you can own one legend of a particular type at a time. For example, you can have one dark entei and a normal one, but not two shiny entei. And if you trade away or release your dark entei, you'll be able to catch it again in the maps. What are unique pokemon? This is the number of different pokemon you have. For example, two shiny totodiles will count as one unique pokemon, whereas, one shiny cyndaquil and one ghostly cyndaquil are two unique pokemon. What is the rarest pokemon? There is no one particular pokemon that is the rarest. Legendary pokemon and special pokemon (metallic,dark etc) are generally rarer than normal pokemon. So, shiny lugia is as rare as a shiny kyogre, but rarer than a normal lugia or a ghostly abra. How much is name worth? If you're trading, the values are decided by the two parties involved in the trade. Don't let others tell you theres a set value for every pokemon. Where is name found? All Pokemon appear randomly on the maps. However, some Pokemon only appear on certain tiles. e.g water pokemon will appear in the water. You can check the Pokedex to check where a particular pokemon is commonly found. How do you switch pokemon in your team with a Pokemon in your Pokemon box? Move your mouse to the "Pokemon" box and a drop box will show, then click on the "Change Team" option. Once there you can change your team by dragging a Pokemon from your Pokemon box from below, to your team. In case you have javascript disabled, go to Your Team and click replace in the spot where you want to put the new pokemon. How do I get on the Top Trainers list or the Top Collectors list? It takes a lot of time and patience to get to the top. You need to have a lot of high level Pokemon with a lot of experience, and many, many battles won to get to the top 50 trainers. To get to the top collectors though, simply get as many unique (different) Pokemon as you can. I forgot my password! What can I do? If you provided your email, you can go to the login page and click on Forgot Password. We cannot help you otherwise. What is the Daily Raffle? The Daily Raffle is a reward for logging in once a day. Users that login more often get better rewards. The rewards include items, pokemon, in-game coins and a few special events like encountering legends or special pokemon more often or more money and exp from gyms, all for a limited time. Daily Raffle on our wiki Can I battle my friends and how do I do it? (called live/online battle/PvP in most games) Yes. Select 'Live Battle' from under the 'Battle' dropdown. It requires that your friend has enabled live battle on their profile. This feature is still under testing. Can I battle other people when they are not online? You can battle people who aren't online by going to the "Battle" dropdown and selecting "Computer Battle". However, their Pokemon will be computer controlled. Can I see other people on the map? Yes. But only the people you add as friends. If you and your friend are both online on the same map, You will be able to see them on the map. How do I add/remove Friends? You can go to their profile via Profile → Search Users → Enter the username. When the profile appears, Click on 'Add to Friends' or 'Remove from Friends' whichever may apply. What are the stones (ie: Moon Stone, Water Stone, Thunder Stone, etc.)? Where do I purchase them? Some Pokemon need stones to evolve. On DelugeRPG, these evolutionary stones are free, you do not need to purchase them, they'll be used at the time of evolution automatically. I can't seem to find attack on DelugeRPG. When is it going to be added? Only attacks that do physical damage and cause status ailments have been added to DelugeRPG. It is unlikely that the attacks that have to do with detailed pokemon data or take multiple turns or depend on the weather etc., would be added. Why are some attacks so expensive? Attacks that are not normally learnt by your pokemon or do not share a type with your pokemon are much more expensive. If you want an attack that is unusual for your Pokemon, it would cost more to teach them that attack that it would if the attack was native to it. What do the points mean? The points are calculated from your total experience, average experience, unique pokemon and total battles won. They are the same points displayed on the top trainers list and are meant to show your relative progress. See the top of the top trainers page to see how points are calculated. Where do I buy items? You may purchase Items from the PokeMart which is under the Profile link on the menubar. Where is the Indigo League? Kanto Gyms are a part of the Indigo League. Thus, It can also be called the Kanto League. How do I get more in-game money? The only way to receive in-game money is by battling. Gym battles tend to pay higher. Also, you might be able to make more money if you receive 2xGYM or 4XGYM reward in the Daily Raffle. You can also sell any spare items at the pokemart for 25% of its value. Someone contacted me saying they were staff of Deluge and want my password or want me to change my email. Should I do it? He says I'll get free legends! Absolutely not, the staff of Pokemon Deluge will never require your password, so don't believe anyone who asks for your password regardless of who they are. If you change your email to someone else's you are giving them the opportunity to use the password retrieval system to get your password, so don't do it. And there are no 'free pokemon'. Read how you can stay safe from scammers and hackers. I got a message about a battle tournament. How do I participate? There are no official battle tournaments. If someone messaged you about one and asked for your password, you should report them at http://pkmn.vg/reportcheaters or Email Us. How do I make sure I don't get scammed? The trick is to not be gullible. If people are asking for your password or telling you to change your email or pass, you should know they're just trying to get control of your account and nothing else. For more details, please refer to our guide on protecting your account at out wiki. What should I not do? (Game Rules) Having more than one of the same legend (example: two dark entei) is against the rules, and so is using automatic methods to battle or catch pokemon. Either can cause the deleting of your account. Sharing accounts is strongly discouraged and my not be used as an excuse when caught for autobattling. You may also not trade or sell your DelugeRPG accounts. Trying to do so will get your account deleted. I've found a glitch in the game, what should I do about it? You should report it as soon as you can at http://pkmn.vg/reportbugs. You may also Email Us. Anyone found abusing a glitch of some beneficial nature will be subject to a ban. What Browsers are supported? The game should work on any modern browser. But we suggest the latest versions of Mozilla Firefox or Google Chrome for the best experience. Also, enable javascript for live battle and also for better interaction. How can I get my browser to save my user and pass like it does on other sites? Because many users use cyber cafe's to access our site, we throw off browsers by using javascript for login. If you're using your own computer, you can login through this link once and your browser should ask you to save the username and password. Where can I see the latest updates? You could become a fan of DelugeRPG on Facebook to get the latest news. The same can also be found on Our twitter account. You could subscribe to our twitter feed too. I have an idea for the game. How do I let you know? You may suggest ideas for the game in our Suggestion Forums, but please do read what has already been suggested and reasons why we cannot add a certain feature. What does 'Login with Google/Yahoo/Facebook' mean? It allows you to automatically log into your DelugeRPG account without a password (You should still use a strong password and remember it) as long as you are logged into Google/Yahoo/Facebook and have allowed our Application. How do I unlink my account from my Google/Yahoo/Facebook profile? Follow instructions here NOTE: If you do not remember your password. Set an email in your profile, use password recovery, make sure you're able to login with your password and then unlink your DelugeRPG account.